Demonios de Kouga
by TheShiraYukiHime
Summary: No vayas al bosque tú sola", le dijo a la pequeña Ogen su madre, "porque un demonio de Kouga podría comerte".


La pequeña de cabello azabache avanzaba lentamente por el bosque, llorando desconsolada. Ya ni siquiera prestaba atención por dónde pasaba. Su madre le había dicho una y otra vez que no debía adentrarse en el bosque, pero ella, movida por la curiosidad, le había desobedecido. Ahora vagaba sola, sin saber cómo volver a casa.

Había probado todo. Trató de volver por el sendero que había seguido, pero eso sólo la había hecho perderse aún más. Había gritado por ayuda con todas sus fuerzas hasta que su garganta comenzó picarle, pero nadie había respondido a su llamado. Su pequeño kimono estaba lleno de suciedad debido a las muchas veces que se había caído, tratando de encontrar el camino que la llevase de vuelta.

Cada vez que escuchaba un sonido daba un pequeño respingo. Temía estar sola en ese lugar, sobre todo por lo que su madre a menudo le decía: _"Ahí viven los demonios de Kouga"_.

Los demonios de Kouga. Jamás en su vida había visto uno, pero la gente de Iga siempre hablaba mal de ellos. Eran unas bestias malditas que mataban a inocentes para saciar a su sed de sangre. Disfrutaban del sufrimiento de los demás, y cada vez que podían secuestraban a los niños perdidos para comérselos. _Esa_ era la razón por la que jamás debía internarse sola en el bosque.

El sonido del romper de una rama la puso en alerta.

_Un demonio de Kouga._

Sin siquiera mirar, comenzó a correr desesperada tratando de alejarse. No quería ser devorada. Quería volver a casa, estar con su madre. Jamás volvería a adentrarse en el bosque, pero por favor, que no la alcanzara el demonio de Kouga.

Una raíz en el camino que la pequeña no vio en su huida le hizo tropezar, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero un fuerte dolor en la rodilla la devolvió al suelo. Pudo ver que su kimono estaba manchado con sangre; de seguro se había herido con la caída.

Uno de los arbustos se movió. La niña giró la cabeza presa del pánico. El demonio de Kouga la había alcanzado. Trató de gritar, pero en ese momento el miedo impedía que cualquier sonido saliera de su garganta.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

­Alzó la mirada, sorprendida y a la vez aliviada. No era un demonio de Kouga. Frente a ella un niño se agachaba, con expresión preocupada.

—Me pareció escuchar a alguien y he venido a ver —aclaró él, ante la atónita mirada de la pequeña—. Dime, ¿te has perdido?

Ella asintió tímidamente. El niño sonrió, mientras le tendía la mano.

—Entonces deja de preocuparte. Nadie conoce mejor este bosque que yo. Mi nombre es Kouga Danjo.

La chica, que había tomado la mano que le tendía, se estremeció al oír ese nombre. Retrocedió, pálida como la nieve.

—¿Kouga? —preguntó aterrada, con grandes lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos—. ¿Has venido a comerme?

El chico la miró por un momento atónito, para luego prorrumpir en carcajadas.

—¿Pero de qué diablos hablas? —exclamó entre risas—. ¿Quién va a querer comerse a una chica llorona como tú?

La pequeña, olvidándose por un momento de su miedo, arrugó en entrecejo y encaró al muchacho.

—¡No soy llorona! —chilló, haciendo una mueca—. ¡Deja de molestarme, demonio de Kouga!

El chico dejó de reír, poniéndose serio. La chica volvió a retroceder, con nerviosismo.

—Ya te dije que no soy un demonio. Y tú, ¿quién diablos eres?

—Yo soy Iga no Ogen —respondió la chica, dubitativa.

El chico la miró una cierta expresión de incredulidad. Luego de momento, comenzó a reír nuevamente.

—¿Iga? No te creo.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber la chica, entre enfadada y ofendida.

—Mi padre siempre dice que los de Iga son unas bestias feas con horribles colmillos que se comen a los niños que son desobedientes.

—¡No es verdad! —rebatió la chica, olvidándose nuevamente del miedo—. Los habitantes de Iga son amables y jamás se comerían a los niños; son los demonios de Kouga los que hacen eso.

—La gente de Kouga tampoco hace eso —respondió Danjo, arqueando una ceja—. En Kouga las personas son buenas y comen jabalíes. Nunca comerían niños, no seas ridícula.

Ogen hizo una mueca.

—Pues eso es lo que me dijo mi madre.

—Entonces lo que te dijo no es verdad —alegó el chico con naturalidad—. No deberías dejar de ser tan ingenua. Si los Kouga fuéramos demonios come-niños, entonces ya estarías muerta.

La pequeña se encogió de hombros; él tenía razón. Pero si la gente de Kouga no eran demonios, ¿por qué le había dicho eso su madre?

—En fin —El muchacho dejó escapar un suspiro—, dijiste que estabas perdida, ¿quieres que te lleve a alguna parte o prefieres continuar vagando sola en el bosque?

Ogen negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, haciendo que Danjo la mirara con una pequeña sonrisa. La gente de Iga podrían no ser bestias como su padre había dicho, pero sin duda eran personas graciosas.

—¿Podrías llevarme a Iga? —preguntó tímidamente la pequeña.

—¿A Iga? —repitió Danjo, poniéndose de espaldas a Ogen y agachándose—. ¡Pan comido! Yo te llevaré.

La chica lo miró desconcertada, sin saber qué hacia en pequeño.

—Sube a mi espalda —le dijo, al notar que Ogen no se movía—. Te has lastimado al caer, así que te llevaré hasta Iga.

—¡Sí! —exclamó la chica, saltando a la espada de Danjo. Adoraba cuando su padre la llevaba en su espalda, y si este chico le ofrecía lo mismo, no veía por qué negarse.

Después de todo, era posible que la gente de Kouga no fueran demonios como su madre decía.

Danjo la sujetó con fuerza y emprendió la marcha a través del bosque.

—Oye Ogen —dijo luego de un momento—, puesto que la primera vez no salió tan bien, creo que deberíamos presentarnos de nuevo, ¿sí? Yo soy Kouga Danjo.

—Y yo soy Iga no Ogen —respondió la chica, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Mucho gusto.


End file.
